


The Better Man

by HannaM



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, sexual competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: “You’re no woman, Innes, and I’m not wooing anyone.” Ephraim grins and leans in, his nose brushing against Innes. “We’ve compared our skills with the bow, with the spear, with the sword. Why not this as well?”(Ephraim and Innes square off... in bed)





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



Ephraim tastes like wine, fairly stinks of it too, his large hands closing around Innes’ wrists as he pins him against the wall.  
  
Innes wants to protest, to shove him back violently (although admittedly Ephraim’s muscled chest is substantial enough that might not prove an easy task) and stalk off in disgust, but he too has been drinking, and the loudest voice in his head is curious how far this could possibly go.  
  
“Let me guess…” Ephraim’s breath is hot on Innes’ ear. “This is unacceptable?”  
  
With difficulty, Innes meets his eyes. “You are drunk.”  
  
Ephraim laughs, rich and melodious. “I’ve had as much to drink as you have. Well? Tell me to let go and I’ll let go.”  
  
“Is this how you woo a woman?” Innes retorts. “No wonder you’ve yet to marry.”  
  
“You’re no woman, Innes, and I’m not wooing anyone.” Ephraim grins and leans in, his nose brushing against Innes. “We’ve compared our skills with the bow, with the spear, with the sword. Why not this as well?”  
  
Whatever Innes was expecting, it wasn’t that.

"What would that prove?"

"What does any of it prove, Innes?" Ephraim raises his eyebrows with that wry infuriating grin spreading across his face. "Who's the better man?"

Maybe it's the wine, but it's not the worst idea Innes has ever heard.

Moments later they are stumbling down the hallway, shoving each other back and forth. Once, Innes thinks to worry that someone might see them with their hands all over each other, but then without Ephraim's mouth directly on his, who's to say they aren't merely wrestling?

"This'll be fun," Ephraim breathes into his ear, clapping Innes on the shoulder.

Innes wants to disagree on principle, but in truth his adrenaline is already pumping, and although he has... considerably less experience in the bedroom than on the battlefield he is confident he can take Ephraim. After all, who was drunk enough to suggest the idea in the first place?

_He's practically begging for my cock already._

The thought is unexpectedly thrilling, and would be enough to make Innes wonder about himself if they hadn't reached a bedroom just then.

Whose bedroom, Innes isn't sure, but then again it isn't his castle so he doesn't need to know so long as it doesn't belong to, say, Eirika.

Ephraim raises his eyebrows at Innes and throws off his ceremonial sword, unbuckling and dispensing with the matching pieces of armor.

Innes is burdened by no such cumbersome frivolities, so instead he strides forward and pulls Ephraim to him, firmly initiating a kiss.

If this is a competition, well, Innes isn’t about to lose.  
  
Ephraim's hands tighten on Innes's shoulders as he deepens the kiss, but Innes is impatient to get on with this ridiculous idea and pushes him backward onto the bed where Ephraim lands with a grunt. Straddling the other prince, Innes glares down into those damnably bright eyes and plants his hands on either side of Ephraim’s head.  
  
“You’ll be the first to lose control. I can see you spending before I've so much as allowed you to remove your trousers.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t think so.” Ephraim grins. “You’re wound up so tight, I can’t wait to make you plead for release.”  
  
He flips Innes over seemingly effortlessly, a move that seems to do little but reassert Ephraim's control over the situation, that is until Ephraim’s knee pushes between his thighs in an all too deliberate motion.  
  
Innes bites back a groan at the sudden spike of lust, but evidently he hasn’t done enough to conceal it because Ephraim’s grin widens, and before Innes knows it Ephraim is kissing him again.  
  
If Innes had to guess, he would have assumed Ephraim wouldn’t know much about kissing. Not that he thinks Ephraim hasn’t had the odd tumble with a woman, perhaps even with a man (one of those knights of his, surely) but after all the time they spent fighting side by side Innes feels he would know if Ephraim had a sweetheart. And it is sweethearts who teach men to kiss.  
  
Yet he would have been wrong, for despite the roughness of Ephraim’s embrace, his lips and tongue are unquestionable skillful. Infuriatingly, much more skillful than Innes, though thank heavens Innes considers himself a fast learner.  
  
And then Ephraim’s hand reaches down and squeezes _roughly_ and hell, if Innes didn’t know better he’d think there was something in the wine to make him this aroused this quickly, this ready to strip off all his clothing and simply rut in the sheets with Ephraim as though it wasn’t _Ephraim,_ of all people, the damned maddening-  
  
“You’re hard.” It’s that grin that makes Innes want to fire arrow after arrow into targets, that grin of effortless ease that suggests a man utterly confident in his own superiority. “But you haven’t surrendered yet.”  
  
“Surrendered?” Innes splutters, rage rising up at him. “I’ll make you surrender!”  
  
He arches up and bites Ephraim’s ear, startling a yelp out of the other prince, enough surprise to turn the tables once again and roll Ephraim back over onto his back, this time grinding his hips down against Ephraim’s and rolling them until he feels Ephraim’s cock jump, watching Ephraim’s startled expression melt into wanton enjoyment.  
  
“Unbuckle your belt,” Innes orders, and somewhat to his surprise Ephraim obeys, although he doesn’t look remotely chastened enough for a man who’s on the verge of humiliating defeat. “Now, free your cock.”  
  
Like the rest of him, Ephraim’s cock is infuriatingly close to perfection, larger than Innes’ own and starting to drip. Before Innes can have second thoughts, he spits in his hand, grabs hold of Ephraim by the root and begins to stroke hard, smirking as Ephraim cries out.  
  
“You thought you could dominate me so easily? Make a fool out of me? Look at yourself. You’re about to be utterly undone by me.”  
  
“Except… if I come first…” Ephraim manages, which is enough to stop Innes’s hand.  
  
_He’s right, damn him. Why am I considering his pleasure?_  
  
“Who said I’d allow you to come?” Innes lifts his jaw, deciding to pretend that had been his plan all along. And then, immediately, a better one comes to mind.  
  
Quickly, he unbuckles his own belt and pulls out his cock, aiming it at Ephraim’s face.

"Are you going to make me take it?" Ephraim sounds perhaps a hair too breathless, but in the moment Innes is too giddy at his own brilliance to notice.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

The first hard stroke is exquisite, the next three even better as he gains in speed watching Ephraim's face change from surprise to... anticipation.

It's not his imagination, Ephraim _wants_ this.

"You filthy beast, you've planned this from the start," Innes breathes. "You want my hot seed dripping down your face, don't you?"

Ephraim groans in response, his hands sliding up Innes' legs.

And then, abruptly, he bucks Innes off, pushing him face down into the sheets.

“You… you…” Innes manages, his words muffled by the sheets.

“You let your guard down, Innes.” Ephraim’s voice is huskier than usual, and Innes shudders as he feels Ephraim’s hands on his backside, lightly swatting him. “As though I'd give in so easy. As though you'd _want_ me to give in so easy."

He feels Ephraim jerking down his trousers, and an involuntary moan slips out of Innes' mouth.

Appalled at his own reaction, Innes struggles for words to prove that he's not overcome, that he doesn't have some humiliating deep-seated desire to be mastered by Ephraim, but then he feels Ephraim settling in behind him, all but _mounting_ him like a stallion and-

Ephraim is hard against Innes's backside, grinding roughly against him but not entering him at least, sparing him that... or perhaps merely taunting him with the possibility of that act, showing him how easily he could use Innes if he wanted him, and Innes does want him, now, in this moment at least, with Ephraim breathing hard down his neck, those strong hands bracketing Innes's shoulders, keeping him boxed in.

"I don't..." Innes pants, "surrender."

Ephraim groans and Innes feels it, feels Ephraim's hot seed dripping between his thighs, proof of his climax.

Oddly, this helps.

"And you spent first," Innes fires back, glad Ephraim can't see his face which is surely flushed.

"I did," Ephraim agrees, still breathing heavily. "But you'll lose your composure far more completely."

That is Innes's only warning before he feels Ephraim's fingers, wet with seed, slide into him.

Innes lets out a strangled moan, utterly unprepared for the sheer sensation of it.

"And I've barely begun," Ephraim whispers into his ear, making Innes shudder.

And then he curls his fingers, hitting a spot that all but makes Innes spasm underneath him, and hitting it again, and _again_ until Innes is whimpering helplessly, all thoughts of dignity fled for the need for more, _more!_

"Is that good, Innes?" Ephraim breathes.

Innes groans, regaining just enough control to muffle his response in the sheets.

But then, to his horror, Ephraim's fingers begin to slide out. "If it's not, then I suppose I should just stop trying-"

"No!" Innes blurts out.

He hears Ephraim chuckle. "No, I shouldn't stop? Or no-"

"Keep going," Innes growls, digging his nails into his palms. _I can go on and hate myself when it's over. Later.  
_

"Oh? Well, that's clear enough."

Innes could have sobbed with relief as Ephraim's fingers sink back into him, finding that spot again with ease and _rubbing_.

"Like that?"

Innes lets out a wordless desperate moan, arching his hips up to meet Ephraim's fingers.

"I'll take that..." Is Ephraim panting now too, or is that wishful thinking on Innes' part? "... as a yes."

"Stop messing about and do it harder," Innes bites out.

That startles an outright laugh from Ephraim. "As you wish, your highness!"

He doesn't even have time to regret it, so quickly does Ephraim obey his command and so _well._

And just like that, Innes hits a climax so intense it leaves him breathless and nearly boneless, grateful for the soft bed to sink into.

"Was that my name you just moaned?"

"Be quiet," Innes growls. "This... this isn't over."

He hears Ephraim laugh. "Don't tell me you're ready for a rematch already!"

Innes doesn't have the strength just now to overpower Ephraim again, but he's damned if he's going to let Ephraim waltz away thinking he's made a conquest out of Innes.

So, with effort, Innes pushes himself into a sitting position and glares over his shoulder at Ephraim. "If _you_ can handle one."

Ephraim laughs again, loosening his collar. "Don't worry about me, Innes. I can go all night if you can."

Innes narrows his eyes, taking in the state of Ephraim. His face is flushed and a bit sweaty, his cock visibly hard again (the only part of him exposed) no doubt from the excitement of bringing Innes to climax.

"Won't the occupant of this bedchamber object?"

"This is my room, Innes." Ephraim smirks, as though there were any possible way Innes could have known that, though it is something of a relief to know he hasn't just come on an unsuspecting third party's bedsheets.

Innes lifts his chin stubbornly. "Then whoever tires first loses."

"Agreed." Ephraim holds out his hand. "Shall we shake on it?"

Innes reaches out, but grasps hold of Ephraim's cock instead, startling a hiss out of the other man. "This will do."


End file.
